


Silence

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It was rare that Nora was rendered silent. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It was rare that Nora was rendered silent. The always running mouth was quite busy at the moment, Ren noted as he tried to control his breathing. It was difficult to keep himself in check though with what she was doing to him.

 

The short red head had her mouth wrapped around his cock like it was something worth tasting. His breath caught in his throat ,the gentle touch of her tongue on him sending heat through his body. Pleasure like a rippling tide tightened in his gut. 

This was so new. Nora had been so eager to touch him, her soft finger tips digging into his skin. The kiss had seemed to sweep away any self control he had left. Then...well her lips had somehow ended up on him in places he was sure they didn't belong.

With a popping sound Nora pulled off of him. Ren cast his eyes down to her, immediately swallowing hard at the sight. Her lips were swollen pink and wet from their diligent work. Emerald eyes sparkled at him, half lidded and filled with something primal. 

"Do you liiiiiike it, Ren?"

"What do you thin-Ah!"

Before he could finish, she was on his cock again. Though he could not complain.


End file.
